


Unexpected Lullaby

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol (mention), Because he still missing, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lani and Eli both miss Thrawn, M/M, Post-Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, Thrawn doing ASMR without knowing, Thrawn only metion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: It’s not really a surprise to the Admiral to see the Lieutenant Commander Eli’van’to enter. If she is honest with herself, she has expected him to pay her a visit way before today.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Eli Vanto, Pre Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected Lullaby

Ar’alani looks up from her work when someone rings at her office door. It is late but if she is in her bureau, her crew knew they were always welcome to talk except if she specifically asks to be bothered. So, she didn’t think much of it and granted access. 

It’s not really a surprise to the Admiral to see the Lieutenant Commander Eli’van’to enter. If she is honest with herself, she has expected him to pay her a visit way before today. 

“How can I help you commander?” Ar’alani asks as she put her questis down. 

Vanto stay quiet for a moment, his left hand playing with his cuff of his right sleeve. She never totally comprehends the gesture but understands that the human often does this when he was nervous or doubting one of his decisions. Vanto have grown out of this habit as he gains some confidence about his role in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, yet it seems coming back under huge stress factor. The admiral crosses her fingers together on the desk trying not to look too impatient as she waits for him to finally talk. Ar’alani uses that time to study the man in front of her. His uniform is a little crease as he has taken it off but put it back on in a hurry. There is some dark circle under his eyes and his hair dishevelled. All those are clear sight that his rest has been lacking. Thrawn had informed her that humans require more sleep than chiss to perform well. Maybe she would redo his work schedule to give him more time. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Vanto suddenly asks taking her back on the current situation. He grimaces as soon as the word leaves his lip, clearly regretting his formulation.

“As far as I know, not no one has reported any incident that might require some disciplinary action.” She answers. “Can I inquire what raise that questioning?”

“I lost the authorization to look at some files and wonder if I overstep some boundary.” Vanto explains.

So that was it. Ar’alani have guessed he would bring this up at some point. That it has taken nearly two weeks have beat the expectations she has.

Ar’alani motion to him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk as she gets up to pour them something to drink. They were both off duty and she could already feel the headache coming from this talk. She mentally curses Thrawn to always send her way very competent people that need her to be their moral support. At least Vanto is not a small child.

“One of the technicians found during a routine check up that some files have been read nearly all night for a few days at your personal console. He worried those were corrupted and could damage the computer. She explains. 

Vanto face pales a few shades at this. “They haven’t been erased, right?” 

“Of course not.” She reassures him. “But I must ask Lieutenant Commander Vanto, why you are listening in loop some of Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s old court martial hearing?”

Eli’s face seems to burst into flame infrared at this comment. He mumbles something in basic she didn’t know but sound really rude before he chunks down his glass in one go. Ar’alani can deny that she impresses that except a small grimace her didn’t have much reaction. Rt’esi csohn is one of the strongest chiss’ liquor there is. 

She sips her owns glass as waiting for his explanation. Vanto has refused to talk about Thrawn since the news of his defeat at the hand of Lothal rebels and disappearance has reached the Unknown region. As pretty much everyone has mourned Thrawn, Vanto seems to refuse to see logic. 

“Since I joined the Ascendency, I have realized how unique Thrawn … is.” He says in a hoarse voice and eyes downcast. He is clearly fighting to keep himself from breaking down. “As much I want to know who he is and why; I decide not to peek into his life. Hoping one day, he would find me worthy of hearing that story in his own words. But now….”

Ar’alani stays quiet. Not only because she is uncertain what to say to make him feel better but feeling if she interrupted his thought process, he would just close up again. Vanto is a good officer, a chiss mind and soul in a human body. He has worked exemplary even if he was plagued with sorrow, yet she can see it pulling him down slowly.

“Now he is gone, and I don’t want to believe it. He is out there somewhere, Admiral. I just know it in here.” He says raising his hand and poking his chest hard over where his heart is. “At first I listen to those files to try to have a better understanding of who he is…. How his mind work.”

“So, you can attempt to find him?” Ar’alani asks as she put her glasses down her desk. 

Eli glance at her, looking like a child getting catch eating straight from the nut-past jar. 

“I am only doing this on my free time Admiral. I do not jeopardize my research about the Sky-walker.” He rapidly promises.

“I know. Your work hasn’t been affected.” She asserts and raises a hand trying to stop him from rambling. “But I can’t say the same about you.” 

“Ma’am?” He mutters

“You are more tired, getting lost in your thought more and more. Navigator Vah’nya has told me more than once you have totally ignored her or other people talking to you.” She explains.

“I am sorry Admiral. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Eli sighs and runs a hand in his brown hair. “It is true I haven’t slept that well recently.  
”  
That comment only confirms what Ar’alani have thought this is really about. 

“I might have something for you.” She gets up and walks back to her desk and unlocks a drawer. She gathers the questis she has prepared specially for this. Vanto’s eyes are following her movements, confusion forming wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. 

Ar’alani runs her finger on the side of the questis a moment, weigh the impact of this decision. Even f it goes against all logic, she can’t find a reason not to do it. She moves back to the chair and offer him the pad. 

“I have assembled on this questis all I could gather about Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Most are from his military and academy files. There are a few I manage to request from the Mitth family itself. And all the report he has made since joining the Empire.” She explains. “You understand that pretty much everything there is on this are way beyond what you should have access too.”

Vanto nods slowly, eyes while in surprise. “But why?”

“Thrawn always has a knack to find trouble he might not be able to get out by himself. I want to believe this time is one of these cases. If someone could recount his steps and try to discover when in the universe he might be, it’s you Lieutenant Commander.” Ar’alani explains as she takes her glass back and finish it.

“Admiral I don’t know what to say…” The human says softly. 

“You have to promise me two things.” She asks as her red eyes catch his. “Under any circumstances should you let this information fall in anyone else’s hand. Only you and I know about this questis and is contained.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Eli reply as he brings the questis closer to his chest.

“Second…. Don’t lose yourself in this quest. Thrawn got himself in this mess by being acting the way he always does. You might want to immerse yourself in what kind of man and warrior he is to find him. To be able to think like him. But in the end if someone could do it, it’s Eli Vanto.” Ar’alani comment more softly.

“Are you telling me the universe couldn’t withstand two Thrawn?” Vanto joke but his blushing furiously at the compliment. 

Ar’alani raises an eyebrow and offer him tiny amuse smiles. That made him chuckle weakly.

“Good point. Thank you for your trust, admiral. And the drink.” Eli holds the questis close to his chest. “I should really get some rest.”

“As should I.” Ar’alani rise and gather both glasses to be cleaned.

“See you in the morning Ma’am.” He salutes her before making his way to the door.

“One last thing before you go Eli.” Ar’alani says. She barely ever uses their first name. That’s enough to make him stop and look back at her.

“I take the liberty to make a full audio list of files you might find most informative and … relaxing.” She tells. 

He mutters another thank you, clearly embarrassed, and gets out of her office. 

Sometime Vanto was so easy to read that Ar’alani wonder how Thrawn could ever be so blind. Then again Thrawn could understand the whole function of a society by looking at some blotches of colours and line but couldn’t comprehend basic social cues. 

Or perhaps Thrawn had not been so ignorant. 

He had sent Eli’van’to to them when he could have used his help against the rebels. Of course, he has given her the most strategic explanation yet Ar’alani know him for too long: Thrawn has sent Vanto away to protect him. But if the report about Thrawn action before his disappearance, maybe that decision has been ill advice. Clearly without Vanto at his side and the Emperor breathing down his neck, Thrawn has been desperate for result. 

Perhaps one of Thrawn bad judgment would become his salvation. If someone could help find where in this kiffing galaxy, he has managed to get himself to, Ar’alani have no doubt Eli would.

Ar’alani, closes his office before making her way to her adjacent quarter. 

She really hopes that Thrawn is still alive somewhere. Because she’s not sure that recording of him would sustain Eli long.

Those two need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Rt’esi csohn : spices rum
> 
> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
